Why is life complicated?
by dancingtenten
Summary: ok first he kisses me and just left without a trace.Also I think I love him. Why cant life be like learning a how to mix the right chemicals together. Now we got a big mission! Just great!z/c g/b j/l
1. Chapter 1

HELLO second story woot!!

Disclaimer: I am not Ally C. I dont own Gallagher girls characters only the plot of this story rite here.

Cammie Pov

Me and Bex were walking down the hallway to CoveOps ,now were are juniors so were go to sublevel 3. Most girls here who are just starting coveops are all giggling near the entrance. There were many rumors going around that if you were not in coveops and tried to get in you shoes would melt and you would have to wait there until someone came along and unstuck you RUMOR but if you tried you would be in deep shit. It had been a year since the Blackthorne boys came to are school _more like 393 days 16 hours 32 minutes 10 seconds 11 seconds..... _but who is counting this wouldn't really phase me

, but Zack Goode kissed me before he left and hasn't contacted me now I haven been the only one thinking about those those _BLACKTHORNE BOYS!!!!!! _it was about a week ago _6 days 12 hours 10 minutes 20 seconds 21 seconds... _

_**flash back **_

_sigh "hey whats the mater Liz" now we knew something was up Liz never sighs unless she is unhappy about some thing _

"_its nothing"nothing my ass "come on you can tell us we have been friends since 7__th__ grade" said Bex "ok I was thinking about about- "come on just spit it out Liz" said Macey "I have been thinking about Jonas.. ok I kinda miss him" after what she said she put her head into her pillow "Really? Well that makes me feel better now that I know I am not the only one,I have been thinking about Grant."said Bex "ok" I thought "maybe if I run through the door they wont question me, but they might run after me, ha I will use the secret passage that goes down to the dinning hall, at the count of 3, 1...2...." "and were are you going missy" _

_I slowly turned around "i have to go meet my mother about something, she sent me a note saying she would like to talk" oh I really hope my eyes weren't dilated or one of them wearing the lie detector ring "really when did she send you a note mmm? I was with you all day" _

"_early this morning before you guys thing for woke up" horrible lie quick thinking tho "i woke before you, ah you are just trying to avoid the topic and question aren't you?" oh no "what question are you talking about" dont ask dont ask "do you miss Zack, I bet you do after he kissed you like that ,it was slightly romantic and if I was the one kissed I would totally miss the person who kissed me especially if I liked them" said a slightly amused Bex_

"_I dont like him"but I have been thinking about him a lot ,I even had a dream about him but were not going to tell them that "ha dont lie I can tell I even heard you whisper his name in your sleep, ya we herd you" said Macey "aw she is blushing" said Liz _

_ok maybe I do like him a little bit but only a little ......i think I love him.........CRAP!!!! _

_End of flashback_

Ok back to CoveOps when we got into the room Solomon wasn't there yet so we waited and waited and after about 26 minutes and 17 seconds Solomon finally came in, scratch that rushed in I wounder what could be happe- "every body go change out of your uniforms and go into casual we have a mission

dun dunn cliff hanger but please review !! 5 reviews and I will update no joke...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, sorry for spelling Zach wrong and fifteen reviews, nice! Well second chapter Yay!

**Cammie POV**

"Go change into casual clothes we have a mission and meet me near P&E"

We were on are way to the helicopters when I started to think_ were ar_e _we going , are we going t_o _have a rematch with those Blackthorne boys _

"Alright girls, we are going to give you second chance, we have a suite ready for you where you will change your appearance so you can get close to the Blackthorne Boys without being suspected as Gallagher Girls, but as normal girls you will find a wig, a new outfit, some accessories, and the file of the person you are going to track down, now you must get close to the boys and figure out where they are going, and try to make them late."

As we all got into the helicopter I realized something that I might be the one to "follow" Zach... he might know that it's me.....that means that I have to act totally different then I do normally, that-

"Also ladies you will start the mission tomorrow so you have time to plan out what you are going to do, and you _can NOT_ switch the person you got for someone different"

Damn! I was going to try to switch if I got Zach, no worries… hahaha… I AM DOOMED!

**Bex POV **

Awesome! We get to redeem ourselves I looked over at Cammie and sighed, she was probably freaking out in her head, even though with the calm exterior I bet she will probably get Zach, now if I could just get her to admit her feelings for him, *sigh* the thing is that she doesn't realize that he likes her a lot, now if he hurts her in any way, I will personally break every limb in his body. I wonder if I will get Grant? That would be interesting… I wonder if we get to keep the stuff.

Finally we landed on top of the hotel roof no less; we probably got the presidential suite.

**Cammie POV**

We all started to get of the helicopter and Bex and I went ahead to go to are suite

"Ya know what would be funny?" She asked.

"What?"

"If I got Grant and you got Zach, it would be like the Fates or God or whatever (don't want to aggravate some people for different religions) were just screwing with us." she said.

"Haha ya that would be funny" NOT! As soon as we walked into the suite we saw a bunch of boxes that had different people's names on them. All the girls in CoveOp's came in and we all found the boxes with our names on them.

"Ladies, I will be leaving now, I will met you at the place where you have to get the boys to tell you were you are going, if there are no questions," he said, looking to see if someone would raise their hand, "I will see you tomorrow." He promptly left the room, closing the door behind him.

I went over to my box and in it was a short black haired wig with red highlights. _ya nothing like me. _A purple Hollister tee shirt, and denim Capri's * shuffle shuffle * wow blue contacts, they really went all out! Oh, and some low rise black converses _what do they think it is? Summer!? _* shuffle * Here's my legend! * opens * Ok, my name is Alyssa Stevingson, I am 16years old on vacation with my family and my best friend Alana (Bex) lives in Florida _blah blah blah_ wait here is who I will be "Follo-

"DAMN IT!" everybody was looking at me now, "Sorry I realized I forgot something!" I slipped the lie out smoothly.

"Oh." "Ok." "If you forgot makeup you can use some of mine!" The girls chorused around me.

"No, I'm good, thanks guys." As soon as I said that Bex came over and looked over my shoulder.

"What did I tell you? I told you, you would get Zach and I would get Grant!" she squealed happily.

Oh. Joy.

_**Next Day**_

We all got up pretty early to start getting ready. Bex helped me get my wig on so it didn't show any of my real hair, and then I looked in the mirror, and I look totally different. I looked at Bex,

"Hey I look pretty go- HOLY SHIT BEX!" Bex had a wig that was long and blond a pink aeropostale shirt, Black pair of Capri's and blue vans (the shoe). She looked amazing _like always, how can I top that off?_

All the girls started heading to the mall, and in all of our boxes we retrieved comms units that were skin colored and were small. They were one way so you could not talk to each other, for that they had a necklace, bracelet, or choker that recorded what ever sound was near us and was broadcasted through the ear bud. It was pretty cool, and a Gallagher original, _like always._

After a while, no one could find anyone. It was getting pretty boring.

_(Cammie's thoughts) Mmm lets people watch oh look it is a Goth dude, a creepy looking person, Grant, that ladi- GRANT… _

"_**Bex! Bex! I found Grant! He's going into the Starbucks on the second floor." **_

"**Thanks and if Grant is there, look around for Zach."**

"_**Fine, fine."**_

I got up and started walking around, and I had every thing planned out. I had my purse and I was going to walk into him get knocked down in front of him, my wallet falls out, someone grabs it –_Tina- _and, there he is! Time to put my plan it to action.

**No Ones POV**

Cammie started to walk toward Zach, and Zach in his own little world did not see her coming at him, and by the time he did it was too late.

**Zach POV**

We were told to do a simple mission get to _Dicks Sporting Goods _store by 4:00, and it was 3:15. Now, it was easy like my last mission, finding Gallagher Girl. Mmm… I wonder what's she is doing now, probably sneaking out with that kid. What's his name? James? Jimmy? I don't know and I really don't care, but what I don't get is why she doesn't see that no matter what, she can't be with him! She is a spy! Grrrr. Ok stop it, she can take care of her self, ok? Wait, I thought I just saw Grant over there? Wait! Oomph, *falls on ground * _What the hell who just knocked me over?_

Cammie POV

As I look up to see him, I swear he had gotten cuter! Ok, remember what to do.

"Hey watch it buddy, all my stuff fell out of my purse *grumbles* Where is my wallet?"

"Sorry I didn't see you there." He replied, in a neutral voice.

"Oh no! My wallet fell out were the heck is it? * turns to Zach * You!!!! Help me find it now!" I growled menacingly at him.

"What why do I have t-" He whined.

"Yes, you do, _you_ knocked me over, now help."

"Fine, god" I think it was going according to plan; in my ear I could hear Bex giggling. Great! I'm going to hear about this later…

After about half an hour- _35 minutes 12 seconds 13 seconds 14 seconds..... _

"Hey I'm sorry, I can't find your wallet, but I have to be some where." Zach said.

"Well, maybe I could help you get there, I may be on vacation but I know this mall like the back of my hand." I said, in a sickly sweet tone.

"......Fine......" he grumbled.

"_I_ am going to Dicks. I need to be there by 4:00." YES I GOT HIM TO TELL ME!!! Now to stall, and it is 3:53 now ........perfect......

"Oh I know were that is come on........" I soothed as I lead the supposed way. "Soooooo…" I started.

"What?" he asked, in a hard tone.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"That is none of your business!" Zach snapped, maybe I can really find out the truth.

"Aw did I hit a weak spot... Let me guess, one sided love?" I smiled at him.

"I… I don't know if she likes me or not." He said simply, shrugging.

What? He likes someone? Who? Who? Who? WHOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!?! Well it looks like he isn't paying attention to the time, its 4:10 now… nice.

"Really? Maybe I can help?" Ok, now Bex was really laughing, and hard too.

"No, I'm good, I can deal with my own life, thank you very much." He retorted. Darn

"Ok." I replied simply.

"Wait, there's Dicks." I pointed out.

"What? Oh shit, I'm late!" He cried. As we walked in to the store, I saw Solomon there and so was Dr. Steve, and I saw the rest of the girls, and they all looked at me and smiled. Mission accomplished.

"Very good ladies, I knew you could do it." said Solomon, and all the guys stood there dumbfounded, then Bex spoke.

"Mr. Solomon, can we take the wigs off now?" all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Fine." All the guys stood there, clearly confused. Well let's see thir faces when we take off the wigs, shall we?

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

What do ya think? 22 Reviews people, and I will update soon. I know I said 5 last time, but people that was yesterday I have a life! Thanks goes to Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen for her help! Bi Bi for now!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello long time no see well I am really really sorry I have not updated in a while but my life has been really really (when I say really I mean REALLY) hectic well here is the third chapter

Right after Zach and Alyssa (cam) walk in

GRANTS POV

_Well here are, about all of Blackthorne's best students, here at this store. Zach just walked in with a girl... we all failed the mission. My god, this is really bad now the thing is that all the guys all came in with a girl which we're all wondering about… _

"_Just a little suspicious…" _Thought a very confused Grant.

_Oh, the girl that just walked in with Zach is talking with the rest of the girls they must know each other... that's nice it is always good to have friends...ugh I did it again! Off topic! Let's see how Zach is doing, considering he has never failed a mission. Great! He is as confused as me!_

CAMMIE POV (right were the last chapter left off)

As soon as we pulled the wigs off the looks on the guy's faces were _**priceless**_

Their mouths wide open, it was perfect pay back. First, we made them fail the mission and then blind sighted them....... perfect.

"Hello Blackthorne boy how are you doing this fine, fine, evening?" I said very smugly, a bunch of the girls started to laugh.

"Ok girls, since you completed your mission you may go around the mall and do what ever you want but be back here at 6:00 sharp. Now go away." Said Solomon. _Ok that was nice… well at least we get to go shopping. YES!_

"Oh and the young men have to accompany you too."

_WHATTTTT? Solomon is probably laughing in side his head right now...........being the evil man he is._

_GO DIE you evil man! Ok, maybe not I take that back._

"Cammie."

"Cammie."

"CAMMIE ARE YOU THERE?"

"Huh what do you want Bex? I was.....thinking."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you were wishing Solomon was dead," said Bex. _Curse her! She knows me to well!_

"Whatever, you know you were too."

"Yeah I know."

Solomon POV

_I always knew they wished me dead know they are admitting it mahahahahha cough cough got to stop doing that_

Grant's POV

_This is really weird- Solomon is coughing, and Bex and Cammie are fighting about them wanting Solomon dead. This is getting really weird. I'm scared. _

"Grant, I can plainly see what you are thinking and stop it, it is an embarrassing thought to the whole Blackthorne legacy," said Zach. Wow he recovered quickly.....whatever.

Third POV

Now every one is just a little weirded out, but that's okay. Their spies- they got to get used to it. Now, Cammie, Bex, Grant and Zach were off in the mall. Zach and Grant were trying to talk to the girls with no such luck and Cammie and Bex were ignoring them like there was no tomorrow.

"Mm… Cammie should we go to Abercrombie and Fitch, Hot Topic, or just go to every store in the mall?" said an overly happy Bex.

"Mm. how about all of them?" said Cammie.

Grant's POV

Ok this is getting annoying their just plain ignoring us now. "Hello? Why wont you guys talk to us?"

"Oh Bex did you hear something or is it my imagination?" said Cammie

"I think your mind is on the fritz because I heard nothing," said Bex. Ugh, that girl may be _fine_ but she can get _really_ annoying. Maybe it was something we did? Nahhhhhh! Or did we?

"Hey girls was it something we did?"

"Grant, we didn't do squat they just don't -" Zach started saying but was cut off by Cammie.

"You think you did squat? Well lets see, no contact for what- more than a year after you kissed me? Mmm after everything you _still_ didn't send a message saying hi? Yeah, good day, Mr. Goode," and with that she grabbed Bex's hand and they ran off.

"Well, mission accomplished! I mean, I remember before we went to Gallagher when Zach first got the assignment and he tried to figure out everything about Cammie and ended up falling in love with her.

I swear all he thought about was her. Love makes you do strange things. Then when he found out about her boyfriend- or ex boyfriend, Jimmy or whatever, _that_ really tore him up. But then he realized the ex part and was he happy. Now getting yelled at by her… Ooo that must be a hit to the pride.....he needs that.

Oh, now he is looking at me strangely. Oh wait, how long have I been talking out loud? Oh um Zach? Put your hand down! Oh no…"

Third POV

Punch. With that, Zach walked away from Grant who was withering in much pain.

Authors note

well I will end it there I am very sorry to all the waiting people I will try to get more chapters out and thanks to Kelsey Goode who without her there would be no why is life complicated


	4. Authers note

HELLO!!!! im sorry for not updating in a while and I write out the chapers before I type them (think what you want......) and I lost chapter 4 which would have been the longest chapter (in this story) to date and I will try to remember what was written down but I just wanted to tell you I am not dead and I will give you a clue and chapter 4 will be posted soon

**THE CLUE:** lattes and makeup


	5. the really real chapter 4!

Hey everybody I decided to put another chapter up for you guys now to get the next on 85 reviews are needed so review !!!

*CAMMIE POV*

After running for a while we realized that the boys had to come with us....... but when did we stick to the rules? I mean they are more like guide lines hehehehehehe...........

"Cammie stop laughing inside your head and I think we should go back an-" I interrupted Bex – bad idea

"Bex I think we should go back and get Grant, he at least realized that we were mad at them" I plainly stated. "Well before I was rudely interrupted I was going to say that" Bex growled while glaring at me.

"Okayyy."_ I'm scared. _

"Lets Go! And Cammie I was just playing, you dont have to look so scared." _Well she just had a major mood swing. Maybe because it involves Grant, her long lost love. Hahahaha. I sound like one of those books my grandma reads, or should I say "novels." _

"Wait did I look scared!?" _Thats bad for a spy! You must not be scared, or if you are, mask it!_

"No. You, Liz, Macey and I are like best friends, so you're transparent, and I could tell.

_*A FEW MINUTES LATER*_  
As we got back, we saw Grant on the ground, writhing in pain (DT:They didn't run that far away, and while Grant was "talk-thinking" they were having their conversation) Bex leaned down.

"Hey Grant what did you do to piss off Zach?" Grant was just about to say something but than he saw me and shut his mouth. _K__inda like a fish, mmm thats really weird._

"Just made fun of his special (meaning spy, we're in a public place!) skills" said Grant. _It doesn't look like he is lying._

"Ha I make fun of his non-existing special skills all the time. Maybe he goes easy on me" said Bex as she helped Grant up

"Soo um Cammie, I guess you guys were angry about us not contacting you. Well, if you weren't I guess you wouldn't tell Zach off then storm away. I'm Sorry" apologized Grant

"Aw we could never stay mad at _you_ Grant" We each gave him a hug but when it was Bex's turn they held on to each other for a long time.

"I'd hate to interrupt two long lost loves reunion, (_Grandmas novels are speaking not me!_) but we gotta go" _HA! _They immediately pulled apart while saying

"CAMMIE!"

"Thats my name dont wear it out!" I said.

"Ok Cammie we won't but seriously girls we should go people are staring" said Grant

"Let them stare. They cant pull of this level of awesomeness in their life time" stated a laughing Bex. _Nice Bex _

"Ok back to business. Now where to go, where to go... hmmmm. _What is she planning? H_ow about M.A.C to get new makeup?" said Bex. _Whaaa make up!_

"Bex are you feeling alright?" I said

"Vâng .........Grant bạn có thể đi đến Starbucks để có được hệ với chúng tôi để đá lattes" (She said "Yep....... Grant can you go to Starbucks to get us two ice lattes.)

"Sure but why are you speaking in a different language we are in a mall and that was a normal sentence!" _Grant, Grant, Grant, when will you learn?_

"If I want to speak in a different language I will, now please go get the lattes!" Bex almost yelled. Grant quickly went to Starbucks and Bex turned to me.

*THIRD POV*

"Cammie we have a plan, now come with me to M.A.C while Tina fills you in" said Bex. And with that ending note, Cammie could hear Tina explaining the plan which involved the boys, makeup, wigs, possibly a new tee shirt, and a whole lotta payback. As soon as Cammie and Bex came out of M.A.C, they saw grant coming toward them

"Hey I didn't know what you guys wanted, so I guessed and when I came back, you weren't there so I guessed you went into the store to get your stuff" said Grant.

"Its ok lets go sit over there" said Bex while pointing at some tables near the food court.

*CAMMIE POV*

_The plan is starting and all I have to do is stick my leg out-splash!_

"_OH NOO THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE TEES" shouted Bex. Ok this is what happened: I tripped Bex, Bex's latte spills on her.  
_

"Oh crap! It's ok Bex um... um... i'll go buy you another shirt, and Grant go with her to the bathroom ok? Now go." I said then I ran off now to find Zach

*BEX POV*

_Bloody hell I really hope she gets me a new shirt. _

"You can just wait out side the bathroom ok?"

I don't give him a chance to respond and I run in and I see the rest of my cove ops class and a bunch of unconscious Blackthorn boys with napotine paches on. They were quick.

"Ok, I bought the makeup, Tina you have the wigs and someone hand me a napotine patch. Grant is outside, and I gotta go knock him out."

I get a napotine patch and I walk out side the restroom

"Hey Grant, has Cammie come back with a new shirt?"

"Um no" Grant said with a hint of "like duh!" in his voice. _I could use that! _

"What was with that tone?"

"What tone?"said Grant.

"The one you just used that said i'm stupid."

"Well I didn't mean it like that a swear!" said Grant. After he said that there was a really long silence I said:

"I was just playing with you." I _"lightly" _slapped his cheek and he was knocked out in a matter of seconds. I started to drag/carry him into the bathroom

"Aw bloody hell. This is ridiculous. I'm carrying an unconscious guy in a wet T-shirt"

*CAMMIE POV*

After passing many stores, I was going to guess he left, but then I saw him. I then walked passed him, doing a brush pass of course, handing him a note which said:

_**Dear Zach,**_ **I would like to talk with you about everything, if you would like to talk, meet me near the girls bathroom.** **-Cammie**

As I started heading toward the bathroom I heard quick foots steps following me and there are two choices, it is ether Zach or some creepy stalker person and im 97% sure it's the first choice. Once I was almost to the bathroom I felt a grip on my wrist and someone turned me around.

"Gallagher girl, im sorry but I couldn't contact you I was.....unable to," Zach told me.

"Really?.....For some reason I dont think I should ask what, but not even a little snail mail saying "Hi Gallagher girl hope your summer is going well**"** or something like that!?!" _Wait stay on task dont get that angry! Pay back is coming. _

"Geez Gallagher girl I didn't know you missed me that much!" Zach said while smirking. _Ugh_, _that smirk! He is so annoying. _

"Well its not every day a guy kisses you in frontof _her whole school,_ and then doesn't try to contact you! You would want them to contact you, ok? Now wait one second I have to go to the bathroom" Once the door closed I put my finger on my mouth signaling a shh I put my hand out got handed a napotine patch. I waited about a minute or so and then walked out.

"Ok what do you want t-" Then Zach had his hand on my cheek

"Zack wha-" I was again interrupted.

"What are you up to Gallagher girl?" Zach said while he started to lean closer and then he kissed me his hands went around my waist while mine went around his neck. _Perfect, he doesn't realize I have a napotine patch in my hand! _I ever so lightly placed the patch on his neck. Zach pulled away.

"Wha-" was all he could say before he passed out.

"Zach I must say you are one good kisser" Before everyone could see I grabbed Zach and dragged him into the girls bathroom and dropped him on the floor. As I looked up I saw all the girls look at me.

"What? There was no other way to knock him out that he wouldn't have figured out. Now lets get to work." And with that, I was handed lipstick, eyeshadow, eye liner, and mascara. This is going to be fun. Hehehe!


	6. AN again

Hey everybody, I guess it has been what? 2 years ish?

Well. I was looking over this story and...its...yah... I guess if you want me to continue this I will. So yah tell me your opinions, cuz I really don't know what to do


End file.
